


Small Acts

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caring, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Keep your chin up. Yub, yub, Lieutenant.Kettch is on his most important mission yet.





	Small Acts

Face is exhausted, but he knows he won't be able to sleep. He's had trouble since he watched Ton die, and after what happened to Castin today...

He shudders and collapses onto his bed face-first without bothering to undress. If Kell was here, he might rib him for it, but his roommate is doubtless out somewhere with his girlfriend. Face spares a second to wish he had that; it would be distraction, even though he knows he'd be terrible company right now.

He knows he should try to rest. He's bound to drop off from pure exhaustion eventually. He sighs and rolls over – and comes face to face with Lieutenant Kettch.

Face doesn't have the energy to flinch in surprise. Or to wonder how the stuffed Ewok got into his bed. Doubtless one of his squadmates had thought to make him the next butt of the traveling joke.

Yet. They all know what he's gone through the last few days. He doesn't think they'd poke fun at him now. So...

Face looks again and sees Kettch has his datapad with him. Face taps the screen and reads the message: _Keep your chin up. Yub, yub, Lieutenant._

Face's vision blurs as he drops the datapad and pulls the stuffed toy closer, wrapping his arms tightly around it and hiding his face in the soft fur. He wonders if he'll ever know who brought it here.

 

Wes pops into Wedge's office, eyes roaming every which way, clearly looking for something. “Tell me you didn't actually confiscate Lieutenant Kettch, you fun-hating old man. I have a mission for him.”

“I think he's already on one.” Wedge doesn't look up from his work.

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Huh. Okay, but I get him next.”

“Sure thing.” Wedge glances up, watching Wes go. He's sure the “mission” he's sent Kettch on is much more important than whatever his XO had planned.


End file.
